


Reunification

by confused_bliss



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Could Be Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confused_bliss/pseuds/confused_bliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian's thoughts as he is dancing with Justin at Babylon following their reunification. Short little oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunification

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Another oneshot written long ago. To those that may not have read this one, I hope you enjoy it. :) 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters of Queer as Folk. This is for entertainment only.

How prophetic, our reunion fuck... okay, make that multiple fucks, leading us straight back here to where it almost began. True, our first meeting had been underneath that street lamp, but our first time at Babylon would always be as memorable to me.

 

 

I remember it as if it were yesterday; bare chested Justin, so determined to make me notice him... make me want him. The little twat knew I wanted him; even then... knew he could never be just a meaningless one time fuck.

 

 

So, he lured the two tricks that I had handpicked away from me. Sexy little shit that he was... and still is - did it without batting an eye. At first, I stared transfixed, in shock at what this kid had accomplished. Stealing not one but two tricks from Brian Kinney. Who does that? Who even attempts it?

 

 

With a smile I think, only Justin Taylor. I was fucked from that point on... maybe even from the first moment I laid eyes on him.

 

 

Without a thought, I had pushed the tricks away. They no longer held any interest for me. It was all about Justin. I just had to have him again.

 

 

Much as I felt when he came into my office tonight... after that kiss earlier that had left me breathless and totally dumbfounded, and finally a total realization of what it all truly meant.

 

 

The fucking fiddler really was history. It wasn't just a disagreement as I had initially feared when I had watched Justin in the backroom fucking the trick. They were finally finished. That elated me more than I cared to admit - if only to myself.

 

 

Fuck, he had been so beautiful, his impressive cock sliding in and out of the all too lucky trick. I wanted to pull the trick away from him and fuck Justin senseless. Never more so than in that moment.

 

 

But, I didn't. I bided my time, knowing our time would come again. And, of course it did.

 

 

The boy had always belonged to me. I think I knew that the first night, as I uttered the words, _"I want you to always remember this. So no matter who you are with... I'll always be there."_

 

 

Some might say it had been simple lust... I knew then and I know now, it was so much more.

 

 

He is an addiction. One that I cannot... and _won't_ live without.

 

 

I will make it work this time. I don't want to ever go through that despair again.

 

 

And, here we are again...

 

 

Babylon. The thumpa thumpa that forever lives on.

 

 

Partners may change but Babylon is always exactly what it is. Unchanging. Much as this need Justin and I elicit within each other - constant and forever unchanging.

 

 

I pull back just enough to look at him closely... drinking him in. Damn, he's so fucking perfect. His longer hair... and those beautiful 'fuck me' eyes.

 

 

I touch him. Kiss him. I know I will never have enough of him.

 

 

As I pull Justin towards the backroom to continue with another stage of our reunification, I have a lingering thought, knowing in this moment I am a pathetic lesbian; uncaring in the knowledge, maintaining nobody sees how much this boy means to me. Or so I convince myself. My thoughts are very simple; if another soul was ever created to complete my own it was done so on the day Justin Taylor was born.

 

 

End


End file.
